


De regreso en Ciudad República

by Kuro_Ko



Series: Interludios [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: El juicio a Kuvira ha terminado, el fin de una aventura en el que Korra trajo algo más de equipaje del que le habría gustado.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Interludios [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	De regreso en Ciudad República

Asami ordenó el cuello blanco de su nueva túnica con parsimonia, dedicándole tiempo a cada pliegue, a cada pequeña marca de la tela nueva y aún algo rígida. Cuando terminó dejó sus dedos descansar en los extremos que decoraban la prenda. Korra observó sus manos con sus ojos azules intensos, sintió el calor de la piel de su novia tan cerca, podía incluso percibir el aire que iba y venía en sus respiraciones acompasadas y rítmicas.

Ninguna de las dos quería alejarse, dejarse ir.

Ninguna de las dos quería que ese momento de paz terminara.

El avatar tomó sus manos blancas y bien cuidadas en las propias, callosas y marcadas por cicatrices de batallas pasadas, antes de apretarlas contra sus labios con un suspiro mal disimulado.

―Korra…

―Asami, estás aquí… ―La mujer más alta la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola en un abrazo completo en el que quería fundirse por la eternidad. Entrar en una dimensión en la que no existiera otro momento, otra persona, otro sentimiento. En el que las dos finalmente se deshicieran de esa separación inexistente, de la ilusión de los límites que mantenían las cosas separadas y organizadas en un orden totalmente arbitrario.

Korra lo había experimentado en primera persona, conocía cómo las energías se entrelazaban entre sí, como las cosas siempre eran una y la otra a la vez y como lo que parecía algo rígido y estático podía ser también algo nuevo y distinto.

Lo conocía por la experiencia, por la práctica, por la conexión con todos los espíritus y sus vidas pasadas que, aunque no hablaran, recorrían su cuerpo como un instinto que nunca dejaba de enseñarle nuevas perspectivas.

Asami había aprendido de estar con ella, de ver sus movimientos, sus resoluciones. De quedarse sorprendida y admirada ante cada hazaña que parecía imposible ser conquistada por el avatar como si los límites solo fueran una invención poco práctica para llegar a sus fines. Asami lo suponía de estar con ella, una sombra que cruzaba su mente y que la obligaba a extender su consciencia más allá de lo que en un principio había creído posible, que la hacía asumir nuevas perspectivas y encontrar respuestas a problemas a los que ni siquiera había sido introducida de manera adecuada.

Asami, junto a Korra, sentía que podía entender y aceptar un mundo al que nunca le había podido dar un vistazo.

La joven de piel oscura, contrario a lo que era su costumbre, se refugió en su cuello, permitiendo que la mujer la acunara por completo, sus brazos acostumbrados a manejar los cuatro elementos a placer escondidos en el pecho de la ingeniera, su cabello, ahora a la altura casi de sus hombros, haciéndole cosquillas en la base de su cuello. Asami la acercó un poco más, sus brazos sobre su espalda ancha y su cintura prieta.

La tela lila de su blusa se pegó a su cuerpo a medida que las lágrimas de la maestro caían desde su cuello a su pecho. Los hombros de Korra se sacudieron al ritmo de los sollozos que se le escapaban de la garganta y encontraban asidero en su cuerpo desprotegido contra la pena que al fin la alcanzaba.

Asami se mordió el labio inferior, los sollozos de su novia cada vez más fuertes y desgarradores, arrebatos de un tiempo anterior que solo ahora encontraban salida a una presión que se había acumulado por días. La contuvo y consoló a través de las olas de ese dolor que crecían y retrocedían, la mantuvo anclada a esa realidad hasta que el dolor, también, retrocedió, dejando tras de sí la calma luego de una tormenta estival y el inicio de una migraña.

Y, finalmente, cuando Korra estuvo preparada para dejarla ir, con la marca de sus puños en su blusa ahora empapada, la mujer más alta estaba ahí como un faro en las noches de niebla y bruma, siempre presente, una luz que no podía apagarse. Asami le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, pero cálida, llena de frases que solo aseguraban lo que ambas sabían.

Una afirmación más de que ella no necesitaba del avatar, de que Korra podía ser solo Korra con ella.

De que estaba en un lugar seguro.

―Perdona, creo que arruiné tu blusa nueva… ―Su voz estaba aún tomada, su garganta apretada luego de que las lágrimas la mantuvieran prisionera. La aludida levantó las cejas, sus ojos verdes denotaban cierta sorpresa.

―Tranquila, te enviaré la cuenta. ―Korra rio, un sonido que despejaba sus dudas y lograba calmarla siempre. Luego de las lágrimas, sus ojos se veían especialmente azules y profundos.― ¿Estás mejor?

―Sí, lo siento… yo…

―No fue tu culpa, Korra, nada de esto fue tu culpa… ―La guio hasta los pies de la cama, sin soltar sus manos ambas se sentaron una junto a la otra. Estaban de regreso en la mansión de Asami, en Ciudad República.

La locura de Guan y Kuvira, del Reino Tierra estaba tras de ellas, un episodio ya cerrado.

Otro más.

―Siempre dices lo mismo, acéptalo, Asami, eres demasiado buena para este mundo. ―El avatar se limpió otra lágrima obstinada con el talón de su mano izquierda, algo más de fuerza de la necesaria en ese gesto.― No sé qué habría hecho si te pasara algo que no pudiéramos remediar…

―Seguramente entrar en el estado avatar y destruir el campamento de Guan, ¿no? ―Korra rio sin humor ante la imagen. No se alejaba mucho de lo que en un momento había pensado hacer. Había avanzado tanto, pero a la vez seguía en el mismo punto que antes. ¿De qué servía ser el ser más poderoso del planeta si solo ponía en riesgo a las personas que amaba?

El peso en sus hombros se acrecentó, su cuerpo se hundía en la suavidad del colchón de Asami, las responsabilidades ahogándola en una vorágine interminable de la que no podría nunca escapar.

―Ey, Korra, no. ―Asami, de nuevo, la rescató de esa espiral destructiva, una mano en su hombro derrotado, otra en su mano cerrada en un puño.

Era como si hubieran retrocedido años, luego de su pelea con Zaheer, cuando la ingeniera estuvo ahí para ella cuando ella no pudo estar ahí para sí misma.

―Estamos juntas en esto, sea lo que sea esto.― Buscó su mirada, oculta en la punta de sus botas oscuras, ahora el cuerpo de Asami inclinado y su rostro obstaculizando su vista.― Todo lo que haces por el mundo es increíble, Korra, mantienes un balance que pareciera no ser posible. Pones a todo el resto antes que a ti, siempre velando por los que te necesitan y por los que no tienen una voz para reclamar lo que es justo.― Asami se arrodilló ante ella, sus manos ahora en sus hombros, su mirada esmeralda hipnotizando los ojos azules que se perdían en ella. La tormenta tras ellos amainando, un huracán que perdía fuerza y se convertía en un remanso de agua calma.― Trajiste de regreso una nación que se pensaba extinta, detuviste un nuevo amanecer oscuro de diez mil años, los espíritus ahora están en contacto con los humanos, nos diste la posibilidad de buscar la sintonía con ellos por cuenta propia. Muchos maestros aire y maestros espirituales han nacido bajo tu era. ―La empujó a medida que se levantaba, ahora su espalda contra la cama, sus pies aún en el suelo. Sus ojos totalmente capturados por los ojos verdes de Asami que hablaban tanto como sus palabras.

La mujer más alta se inclinó con ella, atrapándola entre la cama y su cuerpo delgado.

―Has puesto el bien de los demás por sobre el tuyo en tantas ocasiones que ya perdí la cuenta, ahora estás intentando hacer evolucionar al reino más tradicionalista a una era en la que todos puedan tener un voto, una voz, un derecho igualitario. Cuando me recuperé estuviste ahí para mi… sé que dije e hice cosas que te hicieron daño, pero estabas ahí para mí, sin reservas, sin acusaciones.― Una lágrima solitaria seguía prendada a las pestañas de Korra, la limpió con cuidado. Su cabello, suelto y salvaje, enmarcaba sus rasgos, dándole otra vez un aire feroz e indomable. Asami sintió que algo se derretía en su pecho, su corazón galopando y luchando por escapar y decir en acciones lo que en palabras no podía terminar de hilvanar.― Me has enseñado muchas cosas, Korra, muchas. Quizás, la más importante, es que te amo y me niego a tener una vida sin ti. No importa cuántos peligros y maniáticos vengan por el camino. Nada sería peor que no tenerte junto a mi… ―El mechón de pelo negro que solía ordenar con cuidado tras su oreja se escapó, acariciando la mejilla de Korra a medida que se acercaba. Sus últimas palabras murieron en sus labios, silenciadas por un beso que compartieron con el conocimiento de que aún había muchas cosas que querían decirse y compartir.

Cuando se alejó, Asami simplemente apoyó su frente contra la de su novia, contenta de tenerla entre sus brazos esa noche.

―Asami…

―Sea lo que sea que se te haya pasado por la cabeza, no. No quiero alejarme de ti, no hoy, no mañana, no nunca. ―Korra la atrapó en sus brazos, lo repentino de la acción hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el avatar con un grito ahogado. La mujer de la tribu agua rio otra vez, ahora un sonido lleno de gozo, antes de acomodar a su novia contra su cuerpo con facilidad. La fuerza que se escondía en cada músculo era algo que ruborizaba a Asami de solo pensarlo.

―Está bien, entiendo. No me haré más ideas locas. Dejaré todo el asunto de pensar a ti, ¿te parece? ―bromeó, mientras se sacaba las botas con los pies para arrastrarlas a ambas a la cabecera de la cama, acomodando esta vez la cabeza de Asami en su pecho. Ambas se acomodaron la una en la otra, un suspiro de regocijo en la pequeña acción. La mujer de Ciudad República usó su mano derecha para dibujar patrones sin sentido sobre el pecho y el abdomen de su novia. Por ahora satisfecha de estar junto a ella, una noche más en la que disfrutaban de su compañía.

―Asami…

―¿Mmh?

―Hay algo que no puedo dejarte pensar solo a ti…

―¿Y eso qué sería…?

―Yo también te amo…

Oh, ¿cómo podría no desear estar junto a ella? Asami sonrió, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho.

Siempre habría un maniático a la vuelta, pero ella tenía a Korra, ella amaba a Korra. Y Korra la amaba, ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

**Author's Note:**

> Y esto es una pequeña pieza para cerrar la hermosa trilogía de Ruinas del Imperio. Vimos como Korra estuvo ahí cuando Asami fue liberada del control mental, pero me parece que faltó la contraparte, el como Korra se podía quebrar una vez todo estuviera en su lugar y Asami de regreso con ella.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, otra vez una escena simple. Espero estén en sus casas de ser posible y cuidándose.
> 
> Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!
> 
> P.D.: En total honestidad, esto se me ocurrió cuando vi que tenían nuevos atuendos al final de la tercera parte de Ruinas del Imperio y me imaginé a Asami jugando con el cuello blanco de la túnica de Korra... emh... ¿Soy fácilmente impresionable?


End file.
